Дилемма
by TatianaOnegina
Summary: Джим/Хамфри; ЮСТ, пре-слэш; небольшой текст на тему тайн и признаний.


_название: "Дилемма"_  
_фэндом: "Да, господин министр" (Yes, Minister)_  
_персонажи: Джим, Хамфри, Арнольд, Бернард (упоминается)_  
_пейринг: Джим/Хамфри _  
_рейтинг: PG-13_  
_жанр: ЮСТ, пре-слэш_  
_размер: мини_  
_содержание: пустячный текст на тему тайн и признаний_

* * *

I

[после совещания в кабинете министра]

Хамфри: Ну, если это всё, господин министр… (собирается уходить)

Джим: Нет-нет, задержитесь ещё на минуточку, Хамфри. Есть одно дело, которое я хотел бы обсудить.

Х: Да?

Д: Мне хотелось бы знать ваше мнение по одному поводу. Может, вы могли бы посоветовать что-то…

Х: Продолжайте.

Д: Это, в общем-то, моральная дилемма…

Х: В таком случае мой совет - обратитесь с ней к Бернарду. Это всё, господин министр?

Д: Ещё минуту, Хамфри, пожалуйста.

Х: Ну хорошо.

Д: Ну… Знаете… Видите ли... (не может решиться)

Х: (заинтригован) Что такое? (мягче) Расскажите мне...

Д: Один мой знакомый и его постоянный секретарь –

Х: (перебивает) О боже. Господин министр! (догадываясь/подозрительно) Вы сейчас случайно не о себе и –

Д: Что? (принимая удивлённый вид) Нет! (со смехом) Конечно нет. Просто… один коллега. И он -

Х: (решительно теряя интерес) Я всё равно не хочу ничего знать!

Д: (быстро/на одном дыхании) Он-влюбился-в-своего-постоянного-секретаря.

Х: … (осуждающе молчит)

Д: …(молчит в ожидании какого-либо ответа. Бесполезно)

Д: (нерешительно) Так… как вы считаете, - что ему теперь делать?

Х: (мрачно) Ему уж точно не стоило рассказывать о своей моральной дилемме вам, господин министр!

Д: (с надеждой) Думаете, он должен признаться в своих чувствах своему постоянному секретарю?

Х: (в ужасе) Что за нелепая мысль! Упаси бог. (возмущённо покидает кабинет, испепелив гневным взглядом столкнувшегося с ним в дверях Бернарда, несущего министру несколько красных кейсов)

* * *

II

[после совещания постоянных секретарей]

Хамфри: (нерешительно) Арнольд... можно задать вам гипотетический вопрос?

Арнольд: Ну конечно, друг мой. Я весь внимание.

Х: Представьте себе ситуацию: некий гипотетический министр испытывает неподобающий интерес в отношении своего постоянного секретаря - …

А: (поправляет) *гипотетического* постоянного секретаря.

Х: (спохватившись) Гипотетического! Именно! Спасибо, Арнольд... Который, прошу заметить, этот интерес ничуть не поощряет... Что этому *гипотетическому* постоянному секретарю в этих *гипотетических* обстоятельствах делать? Гипотетически. (с мольбой смотрит на внимательно слушающего сэра Арнольда)

А: хм… (после внушительной паузы мудро изрекает) Думаю… в этом случае… ему стоило бы прийти за советом к более искушённому в обращении с политической братией коллеге… Например, к Секретарю Кабинета, т.е ко мне.

Х: (значительно помрачнев) … ясно… В общем-то я так и предполагал…

А: (доброжелательно) Что-нибудь ещё, Хамфри?

Х: … Н-нет, наверное… Спасибо... Арнольд.

А: (милостиво) Не за что. Всегда рад помочь.

(Хамфри удаляется с печатью глубокой задумчивости на лице)

* * *

III

[после очередного совещания с министром]

Хамфри: Кстати, господин министр, помните, на днях вы рассказали мне забавную историю о своём коллеге и его затруднениях?

Джим: ! (хмуро взирает на Хамфри)

Х: (как ни в чём не бывало/мило улыбаясь) Просто любопытно, каково положение дел в данный момент.

Д: (поражённый до глубины души степенью наглости своего постоянного секретаря) Вам - любопытно? (с горечью) Ну так слушайте: несчастный потерявший голову дурак признался объекту своих глупых чувств... (замолкает и угрюмо смотрит в окно)

Х: (посерьёзнев/переставая улыбаться) И?

Д: (вызывающе) Тот оказался бессердечным, чёрствым, неспособным оценить смелую откровенность и прямоту, на редкость равнодушным-

Х: (немного раздражаясь) Достаточно, господин министр, я понял!

(Оба молчат. Джим отрешённо смотрит в окно, Хамфри - внимательно -на Джима)

Х: (примирительно) Я только хотел сказать, что размышлял над этой историей некоторое время… Этот ваш коллега … вам не кажется, что он слишком быстро отступился? (Хэкер недоверчиво смотрит на Хамфри) Почему бы ему не поговорить со своим постоянным секретарём ещё раз? Вдруг – я не знаю (c равнодушным видом пожимает плечами) - того просто напугала неожиданность и стремительность признания? Всё может быть...

Д: (мгновенно просияв) Хамфри! (очень ласково) Это правда?

Х: (после обречённого вздоха, чуть печально улыбнувшись растроганному Джиму) ... Да, господин министр.


End file.
